The purpose of the Clinical Trials Core Facility is to manage all clinical trials activity of cancer patients at the institutions associated with the Cancer Center. The Clinical Trials Core Facility houses all of the research nurses involved in therapeutic interventional clinical trials and all of the data managers, data entry personnel, and data coordinators who participate in the implementation, patient management, and quality assurance monitoring of therapeutic conventional trials. This is a dedicated team of well-trained research nurses oriented toward investigator-initiated trials who work under one management team to provide uniform expertise for all investigator-initiated trials [Programs 5, 6, 7]. The Clinical Trials unit also registers all patients in the institution on cancer clinical trials, evaluates patients for eligibility, manages patient treatment schedules, monitors complications and toxicities, and assists the principal investigators and co-investigators in evaluating patients, completing registration and report forms, and bringing toxicity and response evaluations to the attention of the appropriate reporting agency.